heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-03 A Love of Food and Art
Kyle's not scared of much, but he's a bit nervous when it comes to dates. Especially when he kind of suspects that he might be a bit outmatched in terms of charm. The lanky artist brushes his bangs back from his forehead and shifts in his seat, trying to stay comfortable. It's a bit too nice of a place for him to wear his casual clothing, but casual enough he'd look odd in his suit. So, he's got on a nice shirt and his non-paint stained jeans. He sips from his water glass, the waiter evidently having only delivered bread and a clear carafe of ice-cold water. Selina's unfortunately a little late but thankfully not much time passes, perhaps five or six before she arrives. The train was late in leaving Gotham and then traffic in the city was a bear, making what should have been a timely arrival anything but. The result is her looking slightly frazzled and being entirely apologetic. "I am so sorry," she whispers once she's brought to where her dinner date has been seated, dressed in a silky black blouse and matching knee-length skirt made of wool. "I swear everyone in the world is out and about here." She smiles warmly as she speaks, those green eyes of hers sparkling. "I do hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." "Not at all," Kyle says. He rises when she arrives to hold her seat out, then sits back down across from her. "I only got here a few minutes ago myself," he informs her with a grin. "I could have picked a better time for this, I suppose. Dinner rush and all," he observes, glancing around the fairly crowded restaurant. "It wasn't too terrible a commute out here for you?" he inquires of her. "Normally it isn't," Selina starts to explain at the same time she pours herself a glass of water, "but it seems like everything wanted to work against me today." A pause in her answer happens as she takes a sip of the cool liquid, that being just what she needed to shake off the annoyance at the transportation woes she suffered. "But it all worked out and here we are." Selina leans back in her seat a little, her legs crossing at the ankles, her eyes allowed to linger upon his while they converse. "I do hope you've been well," she murmurs, her voice dropping a level or two in volume. "Very well," Kyle says with another easy grin. He beckons a waiter over. "Had a great block party yesterday for the museum, saw some old friends- excellent times were had, all around." He slides a menu to Selina and picks his own up- it's a single sheet of bamboo paper with simple names and prices printed on it. "I heard the ahi tartar is really good. Don't know if you're into fish or not?" He glances across the table to her, questioningly. Selina gasps, feigning being insulted. "You had a party and you did not invite me," she queries, her eyes going wide. "How dare you?" The act is dropped and she laughs, the peal of sound rich. Warm. "That sounds very nice. Let me know the next time you have an affair, please? I'd love to come and support the arts and your work." Her hand reaches out and the menu is taken, the selection upon which are considered up until Kyle mentions the tartate. "I love fish," she replies easily. "I would love to try it if you'd like to." "Sure thing. I'm all about the gnosh experience. Order a bit of everything, everyone tries a bit of everything. It's a lot more fun this way," Kyle says with a grin. He looks up at the waiter. "We'll do a bit of everything. How about... the ahi tartar, the artichoke... some sliders, the cheese plate, and a side of the scallops." "Of course, sir. And a drink?" Kyle grimaces a bit at the suggestion, and looks at the wine list, glancing once over at Selina appraisingly. "Preferences?" he inquires of her. Being a woman who is used to a life of luxury means that Selina's tastes tend to run along the lines of expensive, something that she sometimes doesn't realize until she finds herself in situations like this. Thankfully the selection of wines here are both good and affordable. One's pointed out and then she hands the menu to the server, the waiter given the same smile she's been giving Kyle since she arrived. "Thank you." That done, she returns to their conversation. "So tell me about your art, Kyle. What kind of style, preferred mediums... you know. The details. I'd like to hear all about them." "Oh, it's nothing exciting," Kyle says, dismissively. "Pastels and oils... some watercolor. Canvas stuff. I'm kind of a fan of the early Impressionist era," he explains. "But I've got a thing for photo-realism. You know- making images as lifelike as possible." He spreads his hands in a shrug. "It's not a hot seller right now. People are into abstract stuff. Art snobs like to pretend they 'understand' what it means. Artists frankly get lazy and start throwing their emotions onto the painting without giving it any real thought." Kyle takes a sip of water. "And what about you, Selina? What do you do for a living?" "As I mentioned before, I run the foundation..." Selina pauses, mulling everything over. Compared to Kyle and his work hers seems kind of... well. Not boring. And it is something she loves to do and is for a cause that's near and dear to her heart. But his obvious love for art and the passion he speaks about it in makes her feel like her own work is lacking somehow. Like there is some 'bigger picture' thing she is missing in her efforts. "I'd love to see your art," she eventually says, deciding to focus on him instead. "And if I'm impressed enough, perhaps I'll buy a piece." Ahh, there's the hook, and it's a bait no artist can resist. 'Commission'. Kyle tries not to look immediately interested, but it's pretty apparent that he's not so flush he can afford to pass up a possible client. "Well... I do have some that might be worth showing," Kyle says, hesitantly, digging in his pocket. He produces a small camera, just big enough to fit in his pocket unobtrusively. He pans through some menus, then hands the camera over to Selina. "Those are mostly finished products. If I knew what you were looking for, I could narrow it down a bit more for you...?" The phone is taken from Kyle and the pictures looked through, her expression held carefully in check up until the point she has gone through them all, that being when Selina finally smiles. Obviously impressed, she can not help but to nod her head, her mouth curled in a thoughtful frown. "Very nice. As for what I'd like, I am not sure. I'd love to have a portrait of my cat Isis done but I'm not sure if that'd be something that'd interest you or not." A shoulder comes up and she smiles, this time sheepishly. "I'm sure that makes me sound like some kind of crazy rich lady or something like that." "Absolutely insane," Kyle confirms with a nod. "But I'm certainly not so financially solvent I can afford to pass up paying gigs," he adds with a wry grin. "A cat portrait is a new one, but..." he rubs his chin, clearly assembling an idea in his head. "I think I could come up with something appropriate. Is there a specific decor you are trying to match for where you're going to hang the painting? Colors, textures...?" he inquires, the dinner suddenly turning into a business meeting. Selina's brow arches slightly, the physical reaction to how it seems like he's agreeing with her. Not knowing him well enough, she can't figure out if he's joshing along with her or not but it's a subject left alone, not even brought up. She instead answers the questions the artist just poised. "Something art deco in style to match my home," she answers. "The softer colors to go with it. Creams and white. Pastels. I can take pictures of my place and send them to you for reference, if needed. And of Isis." Will be easier to do that than have her model live for Kyle. Cats are not known for cooperating with their human underlings, after all. "Some pictures would be fantastic," Kyle says, accepting the camera back from the woman. "Some shots of her natural habitat, so to speak. It might make it a bit easier for me to do the final painting. I'd like to see her for a natural study for a few minutes, at least- do some planning sketches. I don't want to disturb your home too much," he adds with a smile. "But I want you to feel you're getting your money worth," he adds. "We can arrange to have you come by, Kyle. And since it can be a bit of a commute to Gotham, how about we make a day of it? You can come over during the morning and do your sketches and then I can show you about the city. Maybe we'll get lucky and we can attend a show or a party?" There's always some kind of social to-do going on with the creme de la creme showing off to each other. "It will be a good way for you to get your name out," she adds. "Put yourself out there, you know. I bet you'd get at least a couple commissions..." "Well... I can't say no, of course," Kyle says, laughing. "I'll have to get my nice suit to the dry cleaner's. That is, unless you're taking me somewhere I'll need a tuxedo?" he half jests, half frets. "I... well, I really appreciate this offer, but I've got to ask what you're getting out of it," he observes, giving her a shrewd look. "I like New York, but one thing I've learned- there's no free lunches. Call me a bit mercenary, but I have a hard time believing you're taking me to a high-society event just out of the goodness of your heart." While his wariness and suspicious reaction to her offer is understandable it still stings a bit, causing Selina to wince slightly. "I do not want anything," she points out, a hand coming up to be held as if about to swear upon her words. "I just thought you might like to see Gotham and have a little fun at the same time you do business. But..." She grins, the sting now ebbing. "... I can not say I do not like the idea of being seen on the arm of such a handsome man...." "Ah, the ulterior motive," Kyle grins. The waiter arrives with the variety of dishes, and in short order the two of them are served up a variety of tasty appetizers. "Well... I can't say I'll object to being objectified. Just as long as you promise to respect me afterwards," he says, trying to give her an innocent look as he spears some cheese wedges on a fork. The food is looked at and then Selina starts to serve herself, her face going a bit pink across her nose when he teases her. "As if you'd complain if I did," she teases right back, her tone wry. "But honestly? No, I do not have ulterior motives. Not unless wanting to enjoy your company while trying to help is one. Then yes. I have one." The tartare and other delicacies are gracefully plated and she starts to eat, each bite getting a soft 'hmm' of appreciation from the dark haired woman. "Well, I can live with that," Kyle says after a moment of reflection. He digs in as well, loading his plate up with a little bit of everything. "Is this something you frequently, do, though? Find starving artists on the street, tell us you like art?" He clearly is teasing her, though his expression is still fairly open and innocent. Mostly. Sel shakes her head only to cause a lock of hair to fall against her forehead. It gets left there, however, allowed to make her look purposefully mussed instead of fussed over and put back into place in the up-do she opted to style her hair in today. "While I do enjoy art and have an appreciation for those who are blessed with such talent, this is the first time I have made such an offer." Her eyes close for a second as if she is thinking, mulling over something. "You know, I have a friend who owns a small art gallery in the neighborhood I live in. Perhaps we can talk to her, see if she'd be willing to donate some display space..." Kyle just shakes his head, clearly a bit dumbfounded. "I... well, that would be very nice, Selina," he murmurs. "I honestly don't know what to say." He takes a bite of his mini slider, chewing thoughtfully. "I appreciate it immensely. It's... it's a hell of a gesture. It'd make my life here a lot easier," he admits. "The Museum's going to run out of money eventually. Once the exhibit sells out... I'll be out of work," he confesses with a shrug. Kyle's plight reminds Selina of her time on the street as a youth, that being before Catwoman was 'born', and the concern he voices is concern she remembers feeling in the past. "It is hard not knowing where your next paycheck will be coming from. Or when," she whispers, accidentally giving a bit of insight to herself when she speaks. "But please, Kyle. Don't thank me. There's no need. I should be thanking you, instead." A hand is waved as she goes on. "You're a great artist. It is my honor to be able to help." "You're being far too kind," Kyle says. He sits back in his seat, politely wiping his mouth on a napkin. "I don't know how I can possibly justify this, but... well, thank you," he says, simply. "And I'll be happy to paint a portrait... your cat, your dog, anything you want," he says, a smile crossing his face. "I think I have enough samples on hand that I can put together a rough gallery showing. It won't be as good as my display at The Met, but... it'd be something." The reaction from her dinner partner gets her to giggle, Selina pleased. "I will pass on your number to Linda. She can tell you what she would like for the display and help hammer out the details." Her mental gears are already working, her mind shifting through names and such, filtered through so she can put together a list of potential clients for Kyle. People who are very rich and on the look out for a new gem to put on their wall. "You do realize that this means we will be in contact a lot, yes Kyle," she asks, her smile widening in tandem with the question being asked. "I'm not necessarily opposed to that," Kyle says after a chewy minute of reflection. He smiles at the socialite. "Can you tell me more about... Linda? Her gallery, clientele? I hate going into an interview blind," he admits. "I'd like to bring select pieces if I meet her- best foor forward, you know?" "Her gallery is not unlike the kind you'll find in SoHo," is said with a nod, Selina thinking about how to answer Kyle's questions at the same time trying to put Linda in the best light possible. "As eclectic as her clients are. I won't go as far as to say they're hippies or hipsters but close. But let me tell you something. Linda loves art and she does not screw around. First off, she will not show a piece of art if it isn't good. She has told me several times that she refuses to display art she wouldn't put up in her house. And secondly, she will not just let some schmoe buy something. She wants to be sure a person truly appreciates the piece they want to buy." Kyle nods, clearing his plate with a satisfied sort of look. "I'm sure I'll like her," Kyle announces. The check comes- Kyle fishes for a credit card and tucks it into the fold. "There's lots of good artists out there. Not easy to find a lot of good gallery owners." He sits back and sighs, satisfied and full. "Well, I don't know about you, but that was exactly what I needed. That tuna- mm," he declares, gesturing for emphasis. "It's been a while since I had any that good." The credit card comes back and he tucks it into his wallet. "When should I expect to hear back from you?" Selina finishes not much longer after Kyle, the last few bites relished before she pushes her plate away. Her napkin is dabbed delicately at the corners of her mouth before it too is set aside. "I enjoyed this very much Kyle. The meal and the company both were... are... very lovely." With everything done she relaxes a bit more, her shoulders allowed to slouch while her forearms are rested upon the edge of the table. "I will give Linda a call first thing in the morning and call you as soon as I am done talking with her." "I appreciate that, Selina." Kyle smiles at the woman, resting his elbows on the table edge and interlacing his fingers. "And perhaps we can get dinner again, sometime?" he asks, letting it trail off into a question. "If nothing else, I'll need to meet your cat at some point for a sketch or two." "We can definitely do dinner. And next time it'll be on me." Selina might enjoy being doted on and pampered by members of the opposite sex but she has no qualms when it comes to taking turns paying for a meal at the same time. "We can go out and hit the town, paint it red. And trust me. With as drab and dark Gotham can be, it could stand a bit of color." A couple walk past the table as she speaks and the lady out of the pair waves, someone who recognizes Selina from somewhere. The wave is returned despite Selina not remembering who the other woman is. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs